


Wherever You Go, I Will Go: In The Beginning

by cherrypinup



Series: Wherever You Go, I Will Go [1]
Category: Captain America (1944), Marvel
Genre: AU, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, George Barnes mentioned, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rebecca Barnes mentioned, Stucky - Freeform, Winifred Barnes mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypinup/pseuds/cherrypinup
Summary: We had to start somewhere, so why not at the beginning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know any betas in this fandom, so if you find something out of place please let me know. I've been over it a million times, but you never know. Con-crit is *always* welcome, don't be shy!

The baby was born so small with barely enough lung on him to let the doctors know he was alive. When Sarah woke up she cried. Her husband was dead and now her baby was just too small, too young, too early. She'd gone into labor not long after the military men had left her front door, barely able to bring herself to the hospital in time, and now she was going to be completely alone; even her baby was going to leave her.

The nurses fussed and busied around him, he was one of theirs now. His mom being a colleague assured that they'd put him in the most experienced hands with the best wet nurse, though the babe would barely take a gulp before being worn out. But still everyone was shocked when his little body seemed to just not give up. The more he rallied, the more they did. Finally running all the tests and getting approval from the doctors to give Sarah the news; her baby was an Alpha. He was going to make it. Alpha's just don't quit, and he wouldn't either. He wasn't going to leave her and so she named him. Her Steven Grant was going to grow up big and strong, like his father. He was going to beat the odds of his early birth.

For two weeks Sarah stayed in the hospital. She'd feed him his few gulps and watch, waiting for his genes to kick in. He was still small, always needing help from the machine to breathe, tiny in her own delicate hands. But any day now he would be strong enough and they could go home.

After two months of sleeping in a chair she was woken with excitement. Thinking it had finally happened, Sarah raced to the nursery expecting to see pinked cheeks but was greeted with more tubes running from the big box he was kept in. She looked around for his regular nurse but she was off cooing over another child while little Steven lay blinking at the light above him.

Angry, Sarah looked to the other nursery. The one for all the healthy babies and where everyone seemed to be gathered around a small bassinet where a chubby little squalling child was in no need of all this attention. Her expression hard, she looked to the nurses, only to find their smiling faces with all attention on her. She looked down to the babe again and saw the little green card with his name; James. James. Green card. She grabbed at the sill below the window hard. This baby was the one in a million. He was an omega.

Steven's nurse tugged her upright as Sarah started to sag. An Omega. His father stood watching over him like he wasn't sure what to make of the little one. Strong and healthy, big for an omega. The nurse brought her back to Steven with a light in her eye and a promise. Four hours later and Mr. Barnes himself came in telling them that his wife and he had decided that it couldn't hurt their child to help another. With a smile on his face, he moved aside as they brought the red-faced and squirming James to lay beside Steven.

James quieted immediately. He's tiny eyes opening and settling on Steven for the first time. New to this world, he dwarfed the other baby but calmed to his presence. Where Sarah had started to believe Steven's designation might have been wrong, though she was assured that his tests came back strongly as an alpha, she saw with her own eyes the effect he had on this other child. The way an omega reacts to an alpha presence. It was right there. This babe was her child's salvation. He would make Steven strong. Even as they watched, Steven's sunken eyes sought out James; his breathing growing deeper on it's own and cheeks pinking more under the red Jaundice lights.

Before long the doctor had allowed for most of the machines to be moved off of Steven, though kept close by just in case. He was breathing on his own, the yellow tone of his skin and in his eyes slowly fading to pale. They were swaddled into one blanket, James dwarfing Steven; their hands grasped together and fingers entwined, the boys blinked slowly at each other.

Together in one bassinet they were brought to Mrs. Barnes room so she could see. Sarah effusively thanked both of the other boy's parents and God for this rare turn and a chance for her little Stevie that no one could have predicted.

Over the five days of Winifred's recovery Sarah could most often be found in the other woman's room quietly talking beyond the wonders of what her child was doing for Steven and sharing life experiences. The two grew close and made arrangements for after James was allowed home.

Steven had gained enough strength and weight to be released the same day as James. The women went their separate ways with plans to meet regularly just in case Steven needed more exposure, and really because they'd grown close enough to call each other friend.

Sarah knew that Steven would probably always be small, but that was okay. She loved him and knew that he had the fighting nature of an alpha no matter what anyone thought. His short time with James hadn't cured him of his delicate nature, no. But with enough exposure they were all positive that this boy would be spirited enough for two.

* * *

When Rebecca was born, it was natural for James to stay with the Rogers. That was the longest exposure the boys had had with each other, no one thought any different. At two, the boys bonded even more and cried every time they were separated from that week on.

Winifred dying was a shock to everyone. The fall that took her was quick, leaving George Barnes to come home to two terrified children and his wife lying at the foot of the stairs. James had taken little Becca to the back yard where they clung to each other, unsure of what else to do. Sarah brought them home with her while George made arrangements for their mother. James immediately climbed into Steven’s bed and curled in on himself while Steve, who was closer in size to Becca, distracted the girl with simple games.

The weeks that followed saw the three children always in company. While George was at work, they would be with Sarah, her taking night hours at the hospital so that her boy could sleep at the Barnes and not be much trouble. Not that Steve was trouble. He often took care to get Becca to bed on time and made sure that James ate. It was a situation that would work well for all of them until George Barnes death when Bucky was nine.

* * *

At thirteen Bucky knew that they were too old yet too young to be sharing a bed, but whenever the orphanage would allow him to stay with the Rogers, which was pretty often given how overrun and understaffed the place was, Steve would insist on the floor. But pulling the alpha card was always hard to do when yelling caused him to cough. There was no way he was allowing Bucky, a (not so delicate) omega to sleep on the floor either. Even the couch cushions wouldn't be enough for comfort. Sure Bucky would start down there, but Steve would weedle and poke at him until he'd climb up to share.

It wasn't that Bucky didn't want to do what Steve said. He *always* wanted to do what Steve said. Which was a part of the problem. He'd always known that Steve was his alpha. There wouldn't be anyone else for him. He might pretend play, tugging Mary's pigtails or talking with the other boys about how pretty this or that girl was. Steve never seemed to mind, and often encouraged him to look for a nice beta girl to date. But Bucky knew he'd never stray far from Steve's side, even if it meant being in one too many fights for a sweet omega.

Steve's body may never have caught up, only coming to Bucky's shoulder and thin as could be with sickness always around the corner, but his alpha attitude would not allow for anyone to step out of line. He had a moral compass that a priest could set time by and big fists to back it up, if only the size of his body would agree. Bucky would let it go for as long as he could, but if Steve thought he'd stand on the sidelines and watch his alpha be hurt, everyone had another thing coming.

The two of them would trudge back to Mrs. Rogers with scrapes and bruises, but always big smiles and talk of how "He's never going to step out of line like that again, ma!" Sarah would shake her head and clean her boys up before taking Steve to task for getting Bucky into trouble again.

At night the two would lay, fingers entwined, and talk about nothing and everything, content to just be in each other's presence. Becca was long gone by then, they both hoped off to some nice family where she'd be treated fair. At least she was a beta and couldn't be used as a bargaining chip. Bucky, with Steve's help, had managed to get into his own records and have his designation changed to beta so that no one would try to sell him off to the highest bidder, what with omegas being rare enough but male omegas even more so.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a series but it looks like it will be a lone story unless something in my brain changes. Sorry.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Come find me at [Dark Side of Fixtion](http://darksideoffixtion.tumblr.com/).


End file.
